


One Night

by KissingSkating



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingSkating/pseuds/KissingSkating
Summary: After a long day at work, Iason has a beautiful surprise waiting for him at home.





	One Night

Written: May 2015

In the slightly dimmed lights of the apartment, a cacophony of hushed breaths broke out between the pair. Laying upon the bed, was the beautiful mongrel pet of the latter, who was standing a distance away from the large bed, gazing at the sight with undisturbed contemplation. He reached out, gently caressing his pet’s cheek, with an unusual tentativeness. The profound sight had rendered him speechless after the long day.  
“You never fail to surprise me, pet.” The statement earned a smile from the ebony haired la who laid silently with expectant eyes. The other man ran a hand through his long blond hair locks, not taking his blue eyes off of his attraction. He elegantly dropped his clothes and climbed onto the bed to his awaiting partner.  
Today was going to be gentle. The thoughts of the two lovers were alike. They were tacit.  
The blond, once settled, softly drew the young lad’s face closer to stare in awe at the black depths of the two eyes, taking in the details of the pristine stones of onyx under the oblique curve of his brows, veiled perfectly by long eyelashes. There was fire amongst those depths; a swirling tornado of desire and lust. Those eyes showed an indomitable spirit; like a wild creature, giving his master the tease of taming him.  
The other man couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted it all.  
So, he pressed his lips to his pets, the kiss starting out tender. He began his exploration as a game of catch-me-if-you-can, with their tongues. He knew every crevice of the hot, slimy cavern but, still, each time was new for him. He teethed the plump muscle of the lips of his mongrel, before biting and sucking. He knew it would send the lad into a frenzy of moans.  
“…Iason.” The mongrel breathed in midst of the long yet languid kiss, his grip tightening around the other man’s shoulder.  
Iason trailed the wet kiss down his pet’s chin to the crook of his neck. He licked the hard collarbone, before nipping, leaving a reddened impression on the caramel complexion.  
“Riki.” He whispered, voice barely audible, against the pet’s chest. He savored the name, loving how, just pronouncing the syllables, brought him immense happiness. He could hear the lub-dub of lad’s heart, become quickened at the call of his name. Iason wondered of having an organic heart, instead of the various metal vessels, would make him feel any different. Maybe he wanted the vulnerability of being biologically real.  
He wanted everything which he didn’t have, and that was Riki.  
Riki gasped at the slight tingling Iason had left whilst making the love marks. Iason’s attention had trailed down his chest, where he pinched the hardened nipples. The blonde’s hands feathered over the sensitive areas of the smaller man’s body with rapid, fleeting touches, which left the mongrel panting and gasping.  
Iason gazed at the withering boy beneath him, a strange jubilance sparkling in his eyes. The flickering glow of the artificial candles danced on the laying form of Riki. The fine beads of sweat rolled down his stomach and neck, his skin polished golden by the light. A mysterious smile formed on Iason’s lips as his attention reached Riki’s callous organ, pressed between his closed thighs.  
Iason leisurely rubbed his lover’s thighs up and down before spreading the boy’s legs open. He pressed gentle kisses to the knees and Riki gasped, wide eyed, making Iason chuckle quietly. The gentleness made his pet become sensitized and the thought of that gave Iason butterflies. He’s never felt anything like it.  
He bent down, between Riki’s legs, taking in the view. He saw Riki struggling to keep calm and it made his insides tremble. With a slight smile, he ran a meticulous finger from the base to the top of the organ, leaving Riki whimpering. Iason blew at the tip and watched his pet’s arousal twitch. Riki was watching it too, with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, with a starved expression.  
The tenderness was making Riki go mad from temptation. He gripped the sheets of the bed, gritting his teeth, knowing his attempts of self-control was going to rupture any minute. He couldn’t fathom how long he’d have to endure it.  
Iason kept Riki under his intense stare, finding pleasure in every twitch and jerk of his lover’s body as he kept teasing. He blew warm jets of breath at the head, and Riki grunted loudly, his hips squirming.  
Iason smirked. Riki wasn’t the only one at the breaking point of self-control.  
He gave himself the satisfaction of torturing the boy without even touching him. His pet’s agonized expression through the half-lidded eyes fanned the flames of his lust. He snickered quietly, watching drops of sweat roll down the dips of the muscles of his pet’s resplendent body, like dew on the delicate petals of a flower. Riki’s chest heaved.  
Iason launched the mongrel’s rock hard erection into the wet heat of his mouth. Riki’s eyes flew open in shock and he cried out.  
“Ah!” He stifled a cry. As soon as Iason’s mouth got to work, moans of pleasure flew out of Riki’s mouth. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched and he balled up the sheets in his hands trying not to drown into the darkness. Through blurry vision, he glanced at his cock gliding in and out of the blonde’s mouth. Iason was still looking at him with his piercing blue gaze. Riki touched the soft locks on Iason’s head, grunting loudly and whimpering every time his organ reached the back of his master’s throat. He wanted to scream.  
Iason withdrew, just when Riki thought he’s burst right into the blonde’s mouth. Iason grinned, licking his own lips sensually, gathering the precum. Riki was whimpering again; this time, in need of pained release.  
“Iason-n…P-Please!”  
“Hnn?”  
Riki’s head was throbbing.  
“ _Please!_ ” Riki whispered, voice dying. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Do you want it?” Iason purred, seductively into his lover’s ear. Riki whined between heavy breaths. He could barely move, but he nodded vigorously, knowing he’d lose his mind right then.  
“Ask for it.” Iason bore down on the withering lad, with an intense stare. He wasn’t thinking straight despite his usual poised personality. He didn’t know how long he could control himself. Just the sight of his pet beneath him could inflame his mind and heart to the desires he was forbidden to. The thing was almost criminal. To think that others ha severely reprimanded his choice more than once, telling him it was dangerous.  
He snickered to himself. Indeed, he had incurred this upon himself. Instead of his calculating android nature and advanced mind frame, which was to be used to aid the advancement and management of Tanagura, he exercised his will on doing the unthinkable. His disposition was shattered by his own curiosity. He had been reduced to something no one could ever imagine him to be. After all, he was head of the Syndicate, directly under Jupiter.  
He had ensnared himself in a trap. It was something he loved too much. Riki was his treasure, his world, his universe…  
_His lover…_  
He loved his pet, even if it meant reducing himself to a mere sex-droid.  
“Do…it…to m-me!” Riki murmured with choked breaths.  
“Good boy.” Those were the golden words to Iason. They were the keys of his cage and he was finally set free. He leaned down to momentarily kiss his Riki. Iason swiftly reached out for the glass vial and spread the contents of it on his hands.  
“…nn...” The mongrel bit his lip and moaned through his teeth as Iason’s fingers plunged into his entrance all the way in in one go, sliding effortlessly. He kissed the tip of Riki’s erection, licking the dripping stream of precum. He drew he fingers out and kissed the moaning pet one last time, before pushing his own hardened cock in Riki’s tender, taut entrance.  
“Iason!” His pet moaned, nails digging into the mattress. Iason’s breath hitched as he, too, felt the sudden shock. His self-control gave away with each thrust, as he pounded the pulsating hot tunnel of his lover.  
Riki’s head reeled into oblivion as he felt electrical jolts of pleasure rippling throughout his body. He moaned in-between rough grunts as his insides were roughly penetrated. Whenever his most sensitive spot was hit, all he saw was stars. Curling his legs around the blonde man, Riki brought him close for a kiss. Riki struggled to keep his mouth still as his body rocked along with his master’s. He licked his master’s mouth, muffling a loud moan.  
Iason groaned, feeling the numbing sensation of pleasure somewhere in his brain. Placing his arms on either side of Riki, he closed the small gap between them, pushing his length deeper.  
“Aahh-n-nhh- I-as-on!”  
Iason drilled the slick insides of the soft muscle, harder. He wanted it all. He wanted Riki. He wanted all of Riki. He’d become enslaved to the enmity of his pleasure.  
“M-make m-e y-ours!” Riki shrieked.  
He saw only white, his eyes watering. He wrapped his arms around the other man, bodies slicked with a fine layer of sweat gliding against each other. Riki felt his voice break as he moaned out his lover’s name.  
Iason slammed his lips against Riki’s, tenderness all gone, giving away his violent temptation and desire. The fervent kiss took Riki’s breath away as his teeth brushed Iason’s.  
“Riki…” Iason called in a wavering voice, amidst growls, his thrust becoming unsteady and accelerated. Riki glanced at Iason’s face through his blurred vision. Just the expression triggered him.  
He arched his back, his release ripping through him, all self-restraint gone. “AH!” He nearly screamed.  
Iason’s brows furrowed and his lips parted and he pushed through Riki’s throbbing insides one last time. “Riki!” He moaned, releasing himself into his ebony haired lover, face contorted with immense pleasure before falling on top of Riki, in a frenzy of gasps. The pair struggled for air, unable to feel anything. They laid shuddering, pressed against each other, forms glistening, recovering from the violent spasms.  
Iason’s hair was splayed out, covering the duo like a gold curtain. He rolled to one side, beside the unmoving mongrel, quickly caressing his forehead with his lips, which Riki returned with a weak smile. Iason wrapped him in a tight, warm embrace. Riki pressed his head to the wide expanse of his master’s chest, letting the whirr of the machinery within lull him to sleep. When Iason heard the soft snores, he buried his nose into the smaller man’s disheveled hair, breathing in the soothing scent.

_Riki, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around 2 years ago, but I decided to touch things up and upload it, instead of keeping it locked in my journal. I'm still recovering from the shocks of the ending of Ai no Kusabi (even though it's been many years since I watched it) and writing things like this really gives me solace.  
> I hope you enjoyed it ;///w///;


End file.
